


Alchemy

by smallchittaphon



Series: Wonderous Fortunes Of Kim Doyoung’s Love Life [11]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/smallchittaphon
Summary: Taeil's organic and maybe that's what Dongyoung likes about him.





	Alchemy

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a longer fic but obviously, I gave up lol
> 
> here's my main [twitter](http://twitter.com/smallchittaphon) and my nsfw [twitter](http://twitter.com/sayonarabbh)

There’s a gleam to the rubies Dongyoung dusts off. He  _ knows _ there's a profit here, he can’t believe he’s hit a jackpot like this on a rusty old planet like this. He pulls the first gem loose only from a small dugout to reveal more rubies than he can even comprehend. He pushes his goggles up, he hasn’t seen these many rubies in this life. The top of the spacecraft creaks and he looks up, squinting as an imploring pair of eyes looking back at him. “Did you find them?” Taeil shouts too loudly. His voice echoes off the metal and the ship creak and groans. 

Dongyoung shakes his head. He pulls his goggles back down, dust kicking up as Taeil makes his down. Dongyoung can hear Taeil’s inner humming of his software once he’s close enough. “That buyer in the alpha qadian is going to freak.” Taeil states, the light from the rubies dancing across his cheek and Dongyoung sighs. He thinks about how much the seller had offered him last time he was there, they’d be well off for another century if they can get back in one piece. That is… if Taeil finished fixing their hyperspeed. Dongyoung holds the rubie up higher, the double suns of the Bastian sky making the gem glimmer beautifully in between his fingers. Taeil reaches out fingertips brushing the top of the gem so gently, you’d think it wasn’t real. “I finished fixing the ship two days ago. We can sell this.” Taeil whispers.

Dongyoung brings his hand down. “It’s 2 light years away. Do we have enough food to make it?” 

“I don’t need to eat. I just eat with you because you look lonely in the dining room. Why is the dining room so big?” Taeil says, moving to pick up the other rubies, dusting them off and putting them in a small jewelry bag. Dongyoung frowns, “Fuck you.”

Taeil chuckles, nudging Dongyoung before he’s making his way out of the spacecraft. Dongyoung’s chest tightens, his mind already trying to plan ahead for a 2 light year trip. He pushes his goggles up and sighs. “Okay, new plan!” He calls out, hopping over debry and catching up with Taeil. It’s humid outside, the clearing they’re in is essentially just shrubs and ingrown vines covering most of the abandoned spacecraft. Their spaceship sticks out like a sore thumb on Bastian. Bastian is known for it’s outrageously odd, unconventionally looking flora and fauna. Taeil looks back at Dongyoung, their door of their craft slowly dropping down when Dongyoung continues his thought. “We go to the main markets on the eastern front, have dinner, buy food and then we call the selle--”

“Yunho, his name was Yunho.” Taeil interjects and Dongyoung rolls his eyes. “ _ Yunhooo _ , we’ll call him and see if he’s still seeking rubies. If he is, we set off.” 

Taeil glances at Dongyoung, “And if he isn’t?” 

Dongyoung hums, they can always retreat back to Anastasia. It’s been a while since they’ve seen Jaehyun and Taeyong. Taeil always talks about wanting to see them again and although Dongyoung might find Taeil’s presence unbearable at times, he’s here to stay. Dongyoung looks over Taeil now, a hundred years seems like yesterday. Taeil is more droid-like than back then seeing as he was newer in model when they met. “We can always go back to Anastasia. I’m sure someone will eventually want rubies.” Taeil drops his bag and kicks off his shoes once they enter the hallway. “Please. I would enjoy myself. I miss home.”

Dongyoung scoffs, “I thought ‘ _ Deligla _ ’ was home.” Taeil pats the wall of the ship, “She is.”  _ But Anastasia is home _ . 

 

-

 

The cities in Bastian are so exotic. The fanua has found ways to intertwine itself into the structures. The cities looks like one in a million, looks like a copy of cities on earth but a little off. Nothing can be a carbon copy, the double suns are setting and the building seem to elongate. The city is busy, natives out and mingling with the tourist. Taeil drags Dongyoung to shop he claims is the best ( _ though Dongyoung is skeptical because the last time Taeil’s software had lead them to a shop runned by casual cannibals _ ). The shop is basically empty when they get there, ordering is easy and it’s got a whimsical feel to it. Dongyoung orders ‘ _ teriyaki chicken _ ’ although, he’s sure it’s substitute squid.

Taeil chews happily through his ‘ _ seafood _ ’ cocktail “So, what’s the plan?” Dongyoung sets down his fork, “What do you mean? I told you already?”

Taeil shakes his head, “I mean after things work out. I feel like Yunho will agree and then what happens? We return to Anastasia?” Dongyoung starts chewing again, looking Taeil in the eye and his gaze doesn’t let up. They could return to Anastasia but how long before another buyer seeks out his assistance? Taeil has attachments there even if he doesn’t want to outright saying it. Dongyoung’s notice, how could he not when they spend almost every waking hour together.

“Maybe.” whispers Dongyoung. Taeil hums, taking another bite of his food and the topic is dropped.

They don’t talk much at the markets, buying what they think they’ll need and what won’t get freezer burn. Yunho  _ does _ tell them he’s willing to buy, the price he originally had given doubled when he realizes they have ten gems. “That’s wonderful! I’ll prepare a feast for your arrival, are you setting out tonight?” Yunho asks.

Dongyoung leans back in his chair, “Yes, beta central time. It’s 16:38 now.” Taeil peeks his head around the corner, he isn’t quiet, he can’t be when his body always hums and beeps. Dongyoung glance over his shoulder and Taeil quirks his lip up. “Well, Dongyoung, I’ll see you in 2 light years.” Yunho says, the call ending and leaving the room almost empty feeling. 2 light years is two month on the ship, Dongyoung worries maybe he’ll get cabin fever being confined for so long. The longest he’s been on the ship was when he moved from earth to Anastasia. That was  _ 5  _ light years. 

“Dongyoung?” Taeil hums, drawing Dongyoung attention. Dongyoung turns his chair, “You’ll be fine.” Taeil adds, the small quirks of his lip turning into a smile and Dongyoung relaxes. Maybe he can finally start on that 2,000 piece star wars puzzle Johnny got him for christmas years ago. Taeil walks down the hallway, his steps fading out and Dongyoung turns the engine on, sets the course and the ship breaths to life. The ship jerk him around gently, his stomach fluttering as usually before he calms again. “Days left till arrival at destination: 62 days.” 

 

-

 

“Days left till arrival at destination: 48 days.”

 

-

 

Taeil has a way of being coy and confident at the same time. It frazzles Dongyoung mind, leaving him utterly confused and helpless. Times like these, he really wishes Taeil would’ve come with an instruction manual of sorts. I guess this is the price you pay for housing a runaway droid. Taeil is persistent with his tasks and hyper focused, Dongyoung’s really lucked out on him. “Relax. I'm going to help you.” Taeil says, kicking the sheets off to look over Dongyoung’s body. 

Dongyoung can see the gears turning in Taeil’s head, trying to assess the situation before making a move and Dongyoung doesn’t know why now of all the times, his cock twitches in his pants. Granted, it’s been a long expedition this time around and they can’t land or they’ll be behind schedule so Dongyoung’s re-acquainted himself with his right hand. But—His hand isn’t cutting it. Having Taeil presses up against him, sharing a bed, it's really made him so trigger sensitive. Taeil being the ever so helpful opens up the playing field and god, Is Dongyoung really gonna fuck an android?

Taeil rubs his palm over Dongyoung’s lower stomach, shuffling and pushing at his legs until Taeil settles between them. He looks at Dongyoung’s bulge and back up at Dongyoung. “Tell me when to stop or if it feels good.” 

Dongyoung nods, his chest falling fast. “Okay.” 

Taeil hums, sitting back on his legs, eyes focused on Dongyoung’s cock and he pressed his palms over it. Dongyoung groans, eyes shutting and his shoulder tense. Taeil gets confidence, rubbing over his cock in firm motions and Dongyoung feels heat rise on his chest. Taeil doesn’t take long before he pats Dongyoung’s thighs, moving to straddle him and ruts against Dongyoung. Dongyoung’s hands fly up to hold him there, mind imploding when he realizing Taeil’s hard too. He didn’t think it was possible but here Taeil is, nose scrunched up as he angles himself better and their cocks align  _ just _ right and Taeil lets out a breathy sigh into Dongyoung’s neck.  _ God _ ,  _ he’s really going to fuck a droid.  _ “Was that okay?” Taeil asks, hand coming to rest on Dongyoung’s shoulder. He uses it to leverage himself, his body pressing into Dongyoung’s more. 

“Was it okay for you?” Dongyoung switches, sitting up and leaning back on his elbows. Taeil blinks at him, hips stilling and he squeezes Dongyoung’s shoulders. Taeil quirks his mouth, “I haven’t had sex since before I was an droid. It’s… new.” Taeil settles. “But familiar.” Dongyoung burns red, he’s so stupid. Of course this feels real, feels too intimate because physical Taeil is organic. His internal wiring might be all tech but it’s being hosted in a living being. Why did Dongyoung forget such a simple fact? 

Dongyoung hums, arms around Taeil’s waist as he pulls him close and he sees Taeil’s eyes flutter at the feeling in Dongyoung’s cock pressed against the swell of his ass. Dongyoung takes in a deep breath, exhale against Taeil’s cheek and bumps his nose. Taeil feels good and warm. “Can I kiss you?” Dongyoung asks.

Taeil hums, fingers pressing against Dongyoung’s jaw before he kisses him. Taeil jerks his hips down, Dongyoung gasping and Taeil pushes him backward, tongue slipping into Dongyoung’s mouth. Taeil soothes over his hair, hips not letting up and Dongyoung scratches at the skin on Taeil’s hip. Taeil sighs again, kissing down Dongyoung skin until he’s back where they started only he doesn’t wait. Dongyoung’s mind blurs and fade out but comes to when Taeil gets his hands on his cock. “Oh.” Dongyoung groans.

Taeil pumps his cock once, moving closer and then he licks the tip of his, lips settling over it after. Taeil’s lips stretch perfectly over Dongyoung’s cock, slick with saliva as Taeil takes him further into his mouth. Dongyoung yips in surprise when he hits the back of Taeil’s throat, so warm and Taeil moans, constricting around him. His tries not to push Taeil’s head down more but he does thrust up. Taeil massages his thighs, obscure noises coming from his mouth but he sure feels so good. “Warm.” Dongyoung whispers.

His chest feels full, he feels good but he wants to feel better. If Taeil’s mouth his this warm, he can only imagine— Dongyoung gentle pushes Taeil away, almost cooing at the confused expression on his face before he’s pushing Taeil backwards, kicking off his pants and shoving Taeil’s pants down too. “Soft.” Dongyoung moans, his hands over Taeil’s thighs as he rubs their cocks together drawing a high whine from Taeil.  _ Finally.  _

Taeil’s nails scratch lightly on Dongyoung’s skin, shivers running down his spine and he ruts up eagerly. This is so vastly different from the Taeil Dongyoung usually sees. He’s so vulnerable now, so soft. Dongyoung pushes his legs open, spitting on fingers for some slack before he starts to tease Taeil. The first finger sinks in and Taeil huffs. “mmm you don’t need to…”

Dongyoung stops, “prep you?” he asks, pulling his finger away and Taeil holds his wrist, “Yeah. You don’t have to. I can just– do it, ya know?” 

_ No, _ he doesn’t know but when he looks back down between Taeil’s legs, he looks stretched, slick and ready.  _ Fuck.  _ “Oh fuck!” Dongyoung swears, leaning his weight on his arms and Taeil rubs his sides. Taeil’s  _ too _ good. Dongyoung understands now why Jaehyun’s has had a steady relationship with that bartender droid ( _ Jungwoo was his name? _ ) for years now. If this is any indication, he would listened to those guy back at the bar about droid sex. Taeil stares at him, pinning him in his spot before he talks. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. My programming allows me to turn my arousal on and off.” 

Dongyoung feels winded. “You’re aroused?” 

Taeil chuckles, “If my erection was anything to go by, then yes, I’m horny.” Dongyoung isn't going to make it. “So do i just…” _go in?_ _nope that’s no quiet the right phrasing._

Taeil nods, “Yeah.” Taeil drops his head down, lazy smile on his face and  _ goodness gracious _ , Dongyoung wants to fuck him so badly. He hooks one of Taeil’s legs on the crook of his arm, Taeil understands to straighten up. Dongyoung’s cock rests right against Taeil’s skin. The latter watches him, no indication on his face of what he’s feeling so Dongyoung just goes for it, easing in slowly. Taeil is so much warmer than he expects and Dongyoung catches to way Taeil’s chest rises and falls fast, eyes screwed shut and when Dongyoung bottoms out, a loud moan leaves Taeil. He follows it up with a whimper and then he’s holding Dongyoung closer, his cock twitches, Taeil’s almost too pornographic. 

Dongyoung’s mind whirls, the world as he knows it changing and he test thrust once, Taeil sliding up on the bed and another moan echoing through the room. He pushes Taeil’s legs up a tad higher by resting his hand near the other’s head, Taeil visibly shakes at this. His claws at Dongyoung’s shirt. “There.” Dongyoung angles his hips the same again and when he thrusts, Taeil chuckles breathlessly. “That’s so good.” 

They keep the pace this way, Taeil moaning and murmuring praises under his breath as Dongyoung fucks him. He clenches so tight and nearly knocks the wind out Dongyoung for good. Not only is he making this good for Dongyoung but for himself. Dongyoung notes the precum on Taeil’s cock, dropping down into his stomach and he angles his wrist just right to pump Taeil in tandem with his thrust. He’s never seen someone squirm so much. “I feel like I’m going to short circuit.” Taeil states, smiling contently as Dongyoung fucks into him.

“Should I stop?” Dongyoung asks, stilling his hips and Taeil shakes his head, rolling his hips down. “I want to come.” Taeil whines, throwing his head back and arching his back. There’s sweat glistening on his neck, his shirt sticking to his chest and  _ Fuck, that’s so sexy.  _ Dongyoung picks up the pace, newfound vigor in him as he fucks Taeil. 

Taeil doesn’t stop being vocal, voice loud and pitchy. Praises tumbling from his lips and he reaches to touch himself. Dongyoung watches Taeil’s thumb press and tease his own slit, his thighs quivering and he clenches around Dongyoung deliciously. His hand quickness and Dongyoung leans down to kiss him. Taeil moves slow, kisses him in long savoring ways, his soft lips maddening and sweet. He brings his hand up to hold Dongyoung’s nape, electrifying the air and he realizes Taeil’s the one doing that—making his skin tingle and the hair raise on his skin with little pulsating shocks. This adds a whole new level to the sensation, Taeil making the jolts spread to his lips when Dongyoung’s kissing and even within him. Dongyoung moans, pitched and whiny as he shakes, hips stuttering forward and  _ god _ , he’s so close. Taeil kisses him hard, legs wrapping around his midriff to hold him still as he comes. Taeil pants, eyes fluttering and he moans softly, tears in his eyes. He’s so beautiful like this, so comforting.

Dongyoung leaves kisses on his cheeks, hips rolling slow as Taeil’s orgasm passes. Taeil hums, body shiver running through him and he kisses Dongyoung slowly. His cards his fingers through his scalp, pulses of tiny shocks making Dongyoung’s mind turn to mush and with one hard thrust, he comes. His head drops into Taeil’s shoulder, Taeil’s heat and scent enveloping him and then he panics. “Wait,” he shouts, pulling away fast and Taeil moves faster, holding his hips still. “Taeil?”

“Yes.” Taeil replies, slowly, words drawn out as they usually get when he’s close to low battery. He’s got a ghost of a sedated smile on his face and Dongyoung pats his thigh. “Was I allowed to come in you?”  _ Won’t that affect your hardware? _

Taeil tugs on Dongyoung’s wrist, pulling him forward so he bottoms out again. They both groan, tears finally falling from the corners of Taeil’s eyes. “I self clean. You could’ve cum in me a lot more and it still would’ve been okay.” Taeil replies, humming again as Dongyoung shifts so he isn’t squishing him. Dongyoung can see the pink blossoming from under Taeil’s shirt and across his neck, it makes him look more human than ever. The last time Taeil ever acted this organic was when Dongyoung had first met him, the first night they had dinner and his face light up at the sight of empanadas. “I feel so alive.” Taeil chuckles.

He pinches Dongyoung’s ear teasingly before his chest beeps. “You really worn me out. Can you plug me in?” Dongyoung nods, head dropping so he can kiss Taeil as he pulls out and making his way to the wall, pushing in the tile so Taeil’s extension cord comes out. When he turns around, Taeil has his boxers on again—His eyes dropping but his smile is still there. Dongyoung can see more of the flushed pink on his skin, across his cheeks and he wants to touch, see if he’s warm too. Taeil plugs himself up, his hardware loudly whirling and he falls limply against the bed, smacking his lips together and rubbing his eyes. He’s so childlike in nature when it comes to his own maintenance. He yawns, humming sleepily before murmuring, “You should shower. I won’t go anywhere.” 

Dongyoung agrees, patting Taeil’s head before he gets up to leave. Taeil’s room light automatically dims, the blinking light of cord bright and Taeil’s skin shimmering. Dongyoung bites at his bottom lip, reluctant to leave before he’s slowly pulling the door shut.

 

-

 

Taeil hid in ‘ _ Deligla _ ’ over a century ago and yet, he’s still here, completely unnerved by Dongyoung. Taeil is exuberant and demanding without your acknowledgement of what’s happening before it’s over. “Who are you?” Dongyoung asks, dropping his bag of wires on the ground. 

Taeil peeks over the chair, hair askew and cheeks smudged with dirt. They’re mid-course to Dongyoung’s next buyer so kicking him off isn’t an option. He might be an unorthodox seller with questionable methods but his morals stand. A ding echoes in the room, “I’m Taeil. I ran from my previous owner.” 

Dongyoung’s eyebrow quirks, “Owner?” 

Taeil giggles, “I’m a droid.”


End file.
